dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
U8 - The two last survivors
U8 - The two last survivors is the fifty-sixth chapter of the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga. This chapter is also the twenty-sixth special chapter. This chapter is a special chapter dedicated to Universe 8, telling the story of the past of Universe 8. Plot As Son Gokū heads towards Planet Namek, King Kai senses something on Namek. As everyone asks what has happened, King Kai replies that life on Planet Namek has been decimated by Freeza. Several days later, Gokū arrives on Namek, only to discover the corpses of his son and his friends. He buries their bodies, and senses a weak power level not too far away, which Gokū says feels like Piccolo's energy. As Gokū digs underground, he discovers Nail, who had been underground in critical condition for several days. He digs Nail out of the ground, and decides to give him a senzu bean. Nail decides to travel with Gokū to a planet that belongs to Freeza. The two are questioned by a soldier of Freeza due to their ship being unidentified to the soldiers. Freeza's soldiers charge at the ship, running past and , who were enjoying their lunch, slightly shocking them. The soldiers begin to shoot at the ship. As Gokū and Nail step out of the ship, Nail and Gokū note that the soldiers wear the same armor as the Saiyans. The soldiers shoot at the two but are easily defeated by them. Gokū is suddenly attacked by Recoome while soldiers begin to run, not wanting to get caught in Recoome's attacks. After a short battle between Gokū and Recoome, Recoome is knocked out, and Burter steps in and punches Gokū in the stomach. Burter attempts to punch Gokū again but Gokū ducks and dodges the attack, and kicks Burter in the face, slamming him down on the ground. Recoome grabs Gokū's foot and begins to mock him. Gokū calmly asks which one of the two is Freeza, which Recoome and Burter mock him, with Burter saying you'd be tied up or dead to meet Freeza. Nail steps in, which shocks Burter, surprised there is a surviving Namek. Recoome and Burter later call Jeice to assist them. While Jeice runs down the hallway, Guldo appears and tells Jeice about what happened between Recoome, Burter, and the two intruders, which shocks him. As Burter fights Nail, he overpowers him with speed, but is hit by Nail due to his movements being repetitive. As Jeice and Guldo arrive to the scene, both are shocked that Recoome and Burter were defeated by the intruders, and Jeice lashes out on Nail. Gokū asks the short alien the whereabouts of Freeza, which frightens Guldo and causes him to run away using his time manipulation technique. Guldo then resorts to his paralysis technique and decides to impale Gokū with a pole via telekinesis. Nail steps in and grabs the pole, then proceeds to violently stomp on Guldo. Captain Ginyu arrives on the scene and challenges the two, calling them mad for attempting to defy Freeza. As Nail comments on the power gap between himself and Ginyu, Gokū powers up the Kaioken technique. Later, Freeza is seen in his ship, as a soldier informs him of the happenings on his capital planet. Freeza tells the informant to turn around the ship so he can take care of the intruders. Characters * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 (debut) Minor Characters *King Kai of Universe 8 (debut) *Piccolo of Universe 8 (deceased) (debut) *Yamcha of Universe 8 (deceased) (debut) *Tien of Universe 8 (deceased) (debut) *Chiaotzu of Universe 8 (deceased) (debut) * of Universe 8 (deceased) *Gohan of Universe 8 (deceased) *Krillin of Universe 8 (deceased) *Chi-Chi of Universe 8 (debut) *Unnamed alien child (debut) *Unnamed mother of alien child (debut) *Several unnamed soldiers Trivia *Interestingly, Ginyu is seen wearing a blue scouter instead of green. *Freeza broke the fourth wall saying that "The author of this bad joke will painfully regret it". Category:Special Chapters